Fallen Angel
by bluepegasus
Summary: What happens when an angel sent from heaven to help the Titans vanquish an evil is accidentaly driven away? What happens if the evergrowing evil is Slade and he wants the angel's powers to help him destroy the Teen Titans? read and find out
1. Unwanted

**Chapter One: Unwanted**

Dark storm clouds appeared over the horizon, the Teen Titans sat, completely bored, in their tower. So far, nothing much had happened. Robin glanced up at the clouds andsaid,"wanna check it out?"Starfire and Cyborg weren't around; they wereon the roof, patrolling the area.Thunder hit, lightning split the air and the other two, Raven and Beast Boy nodded and the three titans went up to the roof as well.

The trioslowly made their way to the roofand were shortly joined by the other two. As they watched, one cloud dispatched from the others and came down. A lone girl stood upon its fleecy top, her long brown hair waved in the fierce wind, blue eyes blinked at the sight before her. Her clothing plainly fashioned, but the cloth was silk. A sapphire necklace hung from her neck, a ruby staff in her hand. She shouted up at the heavens, "You can't do this to me!" Then sheglanced down at them and the cloud began to descend from the sky towards them.

The Teen Titans mistook her for a threat and Cyborg fired a bolt of blue energy at her, Starfire blasted a few star bolts, Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and roared, hoping to scare her away, Raven sent one black force field towards the stranger. Robin just stared at the newcomer. As they did so, an angry hiss came from the female and she spoke calmly, her voice like the chiming of sweet bells, "Why do you attack me as though I am an enemy?"

At these words, the Titans lowered their weaponry and Robin cautiously answered, "We don't know if you are friend or foe, so how do we know that we should trust you?" The others looked expectantly, waiting for her answer. She spoke naught for some minutes, as if considering their question, "The thing is, I know not if you are friends or foe, so I may not answer your question." The Titans glanced at each other warily; unsure whether they should tell her anything.

Raven was the one to speak now, "Then how do we know whether to trust you with our identities then?" The stranger seemed to consider this question as well then sighed. "Very well, I am known among mortals as Kit." Again, the Titans glanced at each other and now Starfire spoke, "What do you mean, mortals?"

Slightly frustrated now, Kit answered, "Mortals, those who can die, can get sick, and so forth." Cyborg blurted out, "What? Aren't you a mortal?" "No, I am immortal," she answered more patiently. "Ok…Well, this is awkward," Beast Boy said softly.

The Titans huddled together and softly argued.

Robin spoke first, "I think she may be one who was sent to help us."

Starfire, "I agree with our friend, Robin. She may be of importance to us."

Raven, "But if she is a spy for Slade or any of our other foes…"

Beast Boy, "Then we would be goners."

Cyborg, "But then if she is one sent to help,and we don't take her in, we'll probably loose whatever it is that may threatens the city."

"Exactly my point"

"Surely she is one"

"But she could be a spy"

"Either way, we could loose. We take her in, she's a spy, we die. We don't take her in, she's not a spy, the city's gone"

"So what do we do?"

"Keep an eye on her, but still take her in."

The group broke their huddle and they allowed Robin to speak, "You can stay with us, but if we do find out you're a foe, we'll use every possible means to get you out." Kit grinned and spoke, "Then shouldn't I know what your names are?" "Why didn't we think of that?" Beast Boy said softly.

"I am Robin, that's Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy," Robin said, pointing to each in turn.

Inside, Kit spoke to herself _Should I tell them my immortal name? The one my fellows call me by? Are they to be trusted? The Gods spoke of some whom I was supposed to help. But they just wanted to get rid of me, am I correct? Artemis said there was nothing to worry about, that I would be safe. But then, Apollo said something about a dire event that was to take place. How am I safe when there is danger? But then, I am immortal, I can't die...can I?_

"Um...hello?" Beast Boy said, obviously, the silence was awkward to the Titans whom had never met this Kit.

"Well then, should I come in?" Kit asked.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked, hoping to remove the awkwardness that still hung around the group.

"Well, there is one problem..." Kit said hesitantly and slowly, a young dragon emerged from the clouds as well, "This is Suki, my dragon, same as all my fellows has, but different colors." Suki's body color was indigo, her eyes golden and slitted, her wings were sky blue and her belly was colorchanging to match the sky color. The dragon was over fifteen feet from her snout to her tail, which kept waving back and forth.

The Teen Titans stared at the large dragon, despite her young age; in return, Suki left forth a small flame and strangely, a mewing sound.

"Uh..." was the only thing the Titans could say as their brains quickly thought of somewhere the dragon could fit. "Well, maybe she can stay in the game room" Raven spoke at last. But then, Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly interveined, "No way! Where will we play games then?" "You got any other ideas?" Raven shot back. The two, Beast Boy and Cyborg, said nothing. "My point exactly" a triumphant Raven said.

Slowly, bit by bit, the large dragon made her way into the game room, leaving the angel and Titans alone on the roof, which now had quite a large hole in it from the dragon's entrance. "What being are you?" Starfire asked Kit. "An angel," she answered softly. "Then why are you here?" Robin asked.

"Let me rephrase, I am an outcasted angel," Kit answered. "why? What did you do?" Raven asked cautiously. "I don't know, Artemis said something about me having to help someone and Apollo said something about something bad happening. The rest of them voted on me leaving immediatly." she answered. This answer set their caution on even more guard, surely Kit was hiding something from them.

For the next week, the titans kept their eye on Kit and Suki nearly every second of each day. Finally, distrust from those around her set Kit and Suki to find another home. In the middle of the night, Kit mounted Suki and rode out, leaving another hole in the roof, the first having been fixed two days after they arrived. The sound of crashing plaster woke the team up and had them see what had happened now.

What they saw was an indigodragon and a teenage girl with flowing brown hair ride out into the star painted sky. None of them went after the pair, and they all went back to their rooms.

Meanwhile, Kit and an exhausted Suki, after hours of flying, approached another stronghold, one dark creature stood on the roof and watched the approaching dragon with its rider. "Welcome to my home, but tell me, what are you doing here?" the creature asked.

Kit dismounted and spoke, "the Teen Titans did not trust me and now I seek another home. My name is Kit."

"ah, the Teen Titans are enemies of mine, if you seek somewhere to stay, mine is yours. My name is Slade."

* * *

**Uh oh, this can't be good. The angel sent to help the titans is now with Slade. What do you think is going to happen next? Please review and help me write the next chapter.**


	2. Deception

Kit nodded and spoke, "so, may I live within your dwellings?"

"Of course, my dear," Slade answered gently, "You will always be welcome here, even if the Teen Titans do not."

She glanced uneasily at the figure before her, "But what about Suki?" she asked softly.

"Suki?" Slade answered, he knew not the name which she spoke.

"Yes, Suki, my dragon," Kit replied cautiously.

"She is also welcome within my home," Slade entered smoothly.

Slowly, the two, angel and dragon, made their way into Slade's stronghold, with Slade close behind them. The sight of the inside of the place sent shivers up the angel's spine, something about it just creeped her out. Suki's large eyes blinked in the dim light, and a single thought was sent to the dragon by Kit **Doesn't it seem strange here?** Of course, angels could telepathically speak with their dragons.

**Perhaps we're just used to more cheerful places, like our home in heaven.** Suki answered, but in an uneasy tone.

**Yes perhaps you're right, we should give this place a chance, unlike what those Titans did. Maybe it was Slade we were sent to help.** Kit said hopefully, for Slade seemed much more kind than the Titans.

* * *

Slade's thoughts were quite different than those of the angel's and her dragon's. His were centered on what power they could bring him.

**I thought angels were quite to see through deception, but this one is stupid. They won't know what happened once I've gotten their tremendous powers. What wonders I can do! I can finally destroy those pesky Teen Titans once and for all! **

* * *

The angel was shown to her room and once the door was shut, Slade took ahold of the dragon and took her to a large chamber and when Suki was busy looking around, Slade chained her. A muzzle was placed on, an iron muzzle. Chains bound her to the ground, tail was latched into a thick coil of chains. A mental word was sent to her angel companion **Help!**

* * *

In her room, the angel heard Suki's cry and blasted the door open, but knew not where her dragon companion lay. Where could she be? There were dozens of paths to choose from. How would she get there in time to save her dragon?

* * *

Slade bound some contraption to the dragon's paw and began to drain her powers into himself...

* * *

**Uh oh, with Suki's powers in Slade's control, will Kit be able to save her dragon and the city? Will the Teen Titans finally be destroyed beneath Slade?**


End file.
